


Sticks and Stones

by Claxyeehaw



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Confidence, F/M, Headcanon, I have this headcanon because of memory 10, Injury, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Canon, Scar, Trust Issues, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claxyeehaw/pseuds/Claxyeehaw
Summary: Link and Zelda rest after their latest adventure only for him to discover another detail about his princess.





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Small warning do not look up horse kick injuries its nasty. Anyway this is a headcanon I had for why Zelda seems to dislike horses or atleast isn't able to bond with them pre-calamity

With a yawn Link hung up his shirt on the lowest branch of a nearby tree hoping that it would dry in the damp climate of Faron. 

He didn't mind though, Zelda had wanted to see what was beyond some of the Waterfalls and he wasn't about to deny her newfound freedom.  
It's been a few months since thed defeated the Calamity.   
Wounded but happy and relieved they had embraced each other, cried and thanked the goddesses for the others safety. 

He slowly walked back to their camp under a cliffside, wringing his hair out while he was at it.   
It had grown a lot since he woke up from the shrine of resurrection. He hadn't really cared about his looks so he left it be. Now it reached a bit under his shoulderbones.   
He supposed he should cut it soon, wouldn't do him any good if he got stuck on a branch or weapon because of it.

As he sat down on a log next to the campfire Zelda came out of the nearby cave, lacking her upper clothes exept for her bra.   
He honestly didn't know when but at some point they had agreed that at 118 years they had worse things to worry about than seeing skin.   
Of course they never went into each others personal space but slowly they had started to wear less and less without being a blushing mess.   
This was new though normally she would only lack her lower attire but he supposed the warm climate made up for it.

He carefully evaded his eyes, opting to put a couple of logs into the fire instead.   
He smiled softly as he heard her hum a familiar tune which usually meant she was braiding her hair for the night.   
Curiously enough she missed a few notes, seemingly struggling. He glanced up and saw her halfmid through her hair tugging on a strand. 

"Oh blast it tangled up. Again."  
She mumbled and continued tugging on it whincing a bit.   
"Do you need help? We should probably pick up a brush in the next town." 

He cringed slightly at his own voice.  
He was told time and time again that he talked a lot more now but his voice was still hoarse and scratchy from its rare usage. 

"Its fine I- I suppose I had it coming eventually. Link would you- would you mind cutting it?"

She looked at him, hands still uselessly trying to untangle the knot.   
He blinked, she said it fairly casually. From what he remembered and had seen most women treasured their hair like nothing else.   
So he just mutely nodded and stood up from his place, walked over to Epona II and looked through the saddle bags.   
He picked up a Simitar and headed back to the blonde. By now Zelda had given up on the knot and folded her hands in her lap, absentmindedly looking over the forest.   
"So uhm.. I'll just-" 

Link stopped mid-sentence and glanced down at her   
cleavage just above her bra.   
A nasty bruise peeked out of the fabric. He gussed it to be 10cm broad. 

"You know that its not polite to stare?"   
He jumped a bit at her voice but there wasn't any malice in it, she actually sounded.. Sad.  
"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have- I just-" "It's alright."   
Her sea green eyes looked into his blue ones and she huffed.   
"Flower."   
"Hm?"  
She looked over the forest again her eyes lost in time.  
"When... When I was 7 I was taught how to ride. I had a pony named Flower. She was normally such a sweet creature. I-I must've spooked her or something because one day she just- turned around and kicked me square in the chest. The air was knocked out of my lungs and I remember instantly crying for my mother but-"   
She stopped and hiccuped, sniffling and whiping at her eyes, shaking her head.   
"Impa instantly took me to the royal doctor. I don't remember much after that but I think... I think my father let Flower be taken down."

By now she looked towards the ground, her shoulders shaking.   
"The bruise used to look a lot worse but.. I was- more aware of horses ever since. I continued to learn how to ride. It was nessecary but..."

She sighed and looked over to the white stallion that was tied next to Epona. 

"That's why I had so much trouble bonding with Storm back then."

Link was quiet, carefully watching her face before gently reaching out and whiping a tear away from her cheek. She caught his hand in her own and smiled at him just like she did on that flower field. 

"But then you came and showed me how to overcome that. Thank you."

So he cut her hair and with that cut her loose from the past.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
